Broken Tears
by EternalAnglo
Summary: "Ash suffers a terrible loss, so brock has to help him make up for it by going on a special journey" Join our hero Ash Ketchum now a old woman is inflicted with ext severe depression from losing pikachu. [DARK] [HOT] [PAYPAL] [IN THE HOOD][POLICE CALLED]
The city of Townesville!

Ash Ketchum, now a grown woman, is sitting hunched over her desk, with a loaded Octillery and an empty bottle of Shuckle juice in front of her. She's remembering memories of times long past, as she usually does, and thinking of the choices that lead her to this very moment.  
It's only been four years since she lost Pikachu in that fateful battle against Draco Malfoy, but it feels like an eternity. Brock suddenly came into the room to check on Ash, he and Ash were married for 6 years and he knew how hard she had it when Ash lost pikachu. "Is everyhting ok?" he whispered, but like many times before this, he got no answer, he did, however, notice the odd new pokemon whos sight poked through the window.  
Greymon's large eyes gazed somberly through the second story window. "That fucking Roothoot has been watching me all day. Its stare is driving me to drink," Ash said, downing another drink and belching like an Aggron. "SQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screeches the owl thing, as it shitposts on /vp/ on Ash's computer."Denialfag," sings Brock. "BTFO." Ash sighs and takes another shot.  
"Get outta here!" he yelled at the monstrous intruder. "Can't you see we're trying to have a private mo-"  
Brock was instantly interrupted by a sharp pain in his back. He looked down, and starred in horror and disbelief at the bloodsoaked edge of the wickedly sharp blade of the katana sword protruding from his guts. "HEY GUYZ!" said Zero as he stabbed brock. The Wicked Owl laughed grivously, as he slowly left, with one last phrase leaving his god forsaken beak "Denialfags".

"Not Brock too! Now I have nothing to live for!" Ash mumbles as she puts the barrel of the Octillery into her mouth. Brock, now crouched on the floor, calls Ash over to whisper his final words. "Roothoot..." he groans softly. "No es fake." Ash stabs him one last time. "Why are you here?" ash says, pulling the knife out of brocks corpse and pointing it towards Zero!And say:"I wanna be OPFag like no one ever was. To suck them all is my real test, to blow them is my cause!I will travel across the land, sucking cocks, thick and wide! I will have sex with everyone, and then they'll cum inside!"

"My mom says i'm special!" says Zero as he vapes because he's a cool guy.  
"Then lets do this, cool guy" says ash, as both of them begin a badass sword fight, Ash begins to violently make out with Zero, since Brock's death screams are really turning her on."Clarification: They're making out while swordfighting. Ash calls for Cocksword, even after all those years she remembers evolving it from Dickver. Even in his moment of death, Brock can't help but smile longingly at his wife's engorged member. Brock decides that for one last time he would enjoy the naked view of Ash. He started to jerk it like he drove a car, fast and furious.

Ash manages to win the fight, but not content with taking his life, Ash proceed to fuck Zero's corpse mercilessly, as brock's life drains with every jerk he does."Brock! don't worry i'll take you to the Digimon center!" said Ash, she wasn't happy when they changed the name of the center so long time ago.

Ash make sure to finish because you can't waste a good corpse.  
"But ash, it's the Sabbath! The Digimon Center is closed!" Brock says as he finishes into his stab wound. Ash calls Greymon from upstairs and uses the mega whip to mega digivolve greymon into Mega Greymon X to fly him and brock towards the nearest Digimon center. Unfortunately, Mega Greymon X was drunk, and crash landed in a distant forest. made a mistake, it has to be 'her and brock'.  
"It's okay, Brock. I'm an atheist now." says Ash, and hands him a copy of The God Delusion. "Richard Dawkins killed God. Why else do you think I was going to commit suicide?" As the last hope for Brock was fading away from the woods a dark silloute appears from the woods.

"Hi i'm john cena." No, we gotta go harder.  
"JOHN CENA?" Shouts Brock as he smears an awful concoction of blood, sweat, tears, mud, oil, and semen into his cuts.  
as amazed as Brock was Ash was distracted with John Cena's abs."not a lot of people know but i'm actually god or something" said John. John Cena looks at Brock and he knew from that very moment that he just found his long lost son. Looking at the wound, John Cena aproceded to touch it and immediatly heal brock, making the entire trip to the digi-center worthless.  
"Wow. This is nuts!" Says Shaggy, looking at Scooby Doo.  
"Hey, when did you guys get here?" Mr. Cena replies, looking at the skinny teenager and his brown/girthy dog.

Ash stared in awe, and a single tear ran down her cheek as she realized that God wasn't dead after all. Which meant she had to finish the job that Dawkins-senpai had started. She had to slay John Cena, that was her duty as an atheist. She pulled her blood ad semen coated blade and rushed towards John Cena, ready to fulfill her senpai's dream. Before she could attack John Cena with her trusty Cocksword, she got knocked over by none other than Gary Oak in a Lucario fursuit. "HEY ASHY-GIRL" said Lugary as he began masturbating. But before he knew it, a confused scooby doo was now penetrating him fully, and all everyone else could do was watch in awe. "Don't touch my boyfriend, dork!" Gary gloated.  
"My Wife!" said Brock as he starts to suck John Cena's dick. John Cena, being surprised by this development, Cums his godly essence all over Brock, which has now become immortal. Brock with cum still on his mouth softly says "thanks daddy!"  
Meanwhile Shaggy takes his DigimonBall "Scooby return!" as Scobby dick dissapears from Ash asshole. Gary could only stare in pure awe as all of the reality gangsters brought upon the faggotry eclipse, utilising the sweet sexual umbrum to make each other get so fight they had to tight.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mega Greymon X begins firing off the hellfire missiles that were embedded in his spine.

Scooby painfully pulls his bestial, knotted dong out of Gary, and adds a coating of his own dog seed on top of John's. Trembling with pleasure, Brock can feel himself transforming, as the great dane's DNA is merging with his own. Brock transformed into Garurumon and managed to Mega Digivolve instantly by using John Cena's fervent wish. Brock's transformation into Mega Brockrurumon X is so amazing that it flashes everyone eyes! within the flash a little rat appears. "Pikapi!"

"Pi-Pikachu?!" Ash asks confusedly!

TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER


End file.
